parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1997's Disney sequel film "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas" It appeared on YouTube on January 6, 2018. Cast: *Belle - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Beast - Pythor (LEGO Ninjago) *Beast (Prince Adam) - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Lumiere - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Lumiere (Human) - Mike (Total Drama Series) *Cogsworth - Sid (Ice Age) *Cogsworth (Human) - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Mrs. Potts - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Pocahontas (Pocahontas; 1995) *Chip - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Chip (Human) - David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Fifi - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) *Sultan - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) *Sultan (Dog) - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Angelique - Marina (Silverwing) *Angelique (Human) - Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha) *Forte - Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Forte (Human) - Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) *Fife - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Fife (Human) - Garrett (Quest for Camelot) *Axe - Tom the Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Philippe - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Peddler Woman - Elsa (Frozen) *The Enchantress - Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Wolves - Soto's Saber Pack (Ice Age) *Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) and Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) as themselves (Belle's Friends) Scenes: *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 1 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 2 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 3 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 4 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 5 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 6 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 7 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 8 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 9 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 10 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 11 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 12 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 13 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 14 - End Credits Movie used: *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Bleach *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Total Drama Series *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *The Black Cauldron *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Jungle Cubs *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 *Puss in Boots *Aladdin *Balto *Silverwing *InuYasha *Jackie Chan Adventures *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *Cats Don't Dance *Quest for Camelot *Tom and Jerry series *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Frozen *Wreck-It Ralph *Big Hero 6 *Yu-Gi-Oh GX Gallery: Rukia Kuchiki smile.jpeg|Rukia Kuchiki as Belle Pythor-lego-ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu-2.06.jpg|Pythor as Beast Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach Fade to Black.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as Beast (Prince Adam) Puss in Boots.png|Puss in Boots as Lumiere Mike-0.png|Mike as Lumiere (Human) Sid (1).jpg|Sid as Cogsworth Taran_smile.jpeg|Taran as Cogsworth (Human) Gia.jpeg|Gia as Mrs. Potts Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Mrs. Potts (Human) Imagecb.jpg|Young Bagheera as Chip David all dogs.jpg|David as Chip (Human) 68011317243934-pib056.jpg|Kitty Softpaws as Fifi Aladdin-disneyscreencaps-com-1547.jpg|Rajah as Sultan (Footstool) Balto.png|Balto as Sultan (Dog) marina-silverwing-6.83_thumb.jpg|Marina as Angelique Kagome_Higurashi_in_InuYasha_the_Movie_Affections_Touching_Across_Time.jpg|Kagome Higurashi as Angelique (Human) Shendu_23.png|Shendu as Forte Vanitas_Revealed_KHBBS.png|Vanitas as Forte (Human) Danny.jpg|Danny as Fife Garrett.png|Garrett as Fife (Human) Tom Cat.png|Tom as The Axe Elsa-the-snow-queen-profile.jpg|Elsa as Peddler Woman Detona-Ralph-31.jpg|Sergeant Calhoun as Enchantress Shining_Armor_by_erisgrim.png|Shining Armor as Phillippe Sabers.jpg|Soto's Saber Pack as Wolves Gogo_Tamago_in_Big_Hero_6.jpg|Gogo Tomago Alexis_Rhodes2.jpg|and Alexis Rhodes as themselves (Belle's Friends) See also: *Beauty and the Python 1 (Preceded) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Films Category:Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Movie Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Direct-To-Video Category:DragonRockz